Rayman: Crazy Adventures
is an American-French animated action-adventure comedy series based on the game series by . It is produced by Lionsgate Toon Studios, , and Nickelodeon Animation Studios and premiered on NickSplat Plot Set after the events of Rayman Legends, Rayman and his friends are chronicled to stop the villains in Glade of Dreams. Characters Heroes * Rayman (voiced by Drake Bell (two early episodes) and Bryce Papenbrook (most episodes)) - a limbless creature who is the main protagonist. * Globox (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a blue toad-like creature who is Rayman's best friend. * Barbara (voiced by Tara Strong) - a barbarian who is a friend of Rayman. * The Teensies (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - little creatures who are the citizens of the Glade of Dreams. * Murfy (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a green frog-like creature who is Rayman's helper. Allies * Betilla the Fairy (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a fairy who is the creator of Rayman. * Bubble Dreamer (voiced by Corey Burton) - a big toad-like creature who is the creator of the Glade of Dreams. * Bzzit (voiced by Frank Welker) - a mosquito who aids Rayman and his friends. * Tarayzan (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a limbless creature who is a friend of Rayman. * The Musician (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a limbless creature who is a musician. * The Four Kings - TBD. * Uglette (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a pink toad-like creature who is Globox's wife. * Baby Globoxes (voiced by E.G. Daily, Tara Strong and Grey Griffin, respectively) - many toad-like creatures who are Globox and Uglette's children. * Otto Psi (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a teensie who is a doctor. * Roméo Patti (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a teensie who is a doctor. * Gumsi (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a stone creature who lives in the caverns. * Gonzo (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a teensie who is a doctor. * The Nymphs - TBD. * The Captain (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a big bearded guy who is the captain of a crew. * The Incrediballs (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - many creatures who are the tiniest ones in the Glade of Dreams. Villains * The Magician (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a corrupted teensie who is the main antagonist. * Razorbeard (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a pirate robot who is the short-tempered leader of the Robo-Pirates. * André (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a black lum who sends a variant of lums to become hoodlums. * Reflux (voiced by Fred Tatascoire) - a giant who is a assistant of Andre. * Begoniax (voiced by Candi Milo) - a witch who lives in the swamp. * Count Razoff (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a hunter who hunts creatures and lives in a mansion. * Big Mama (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a nymph who turned into a giant monster who lives in the Land of the Livid Dead. Episodes See List of Rayman: Crazy Adventure episodes Trivia * This is the first Rayman TV series (not counting Rabbids Invation, which it is based on the Rabbids spinoff franchise) since the short-lived Rayman: The Animated Series aired in 1999. * The characters had the designs from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. * Elements from the previous Rayman games appeared in this series.